Classmate
by HauntedxSoul
Summary: I felt like I was falling. Or floating. It was one of the two. But it was only me and her. No one else in the world mattered. Just her only her. And finally I crashed. I turned back around in my seat, heart pounding, unable to comprehend what had just happened. The Classical story of the imprinting of Kim! But this is MY version!
1. Imprinting

Jared

"You're going to have to go back to school sometime."

"I don't plan on it being today."

"Jared," Sam growled.

"I'll go tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's Friday."

"Exactly."

"You're going next today. People have been assuming you've been sick. Your "sickness" is gone and you have to try to resume a normal life."

I sighed and placed my hands on the table, "Fine, I'll go next today!"

"Fine. Don't blow it off. I'm sending Paul with you."

I leaned the chair back on its back legs, "To be quite honest I don't think he'll go."

Paul reached over with his leg and kicked the chair back, causing me to tumble onto the floor.

**Kim**

"Kim, it's time for school!"

I groaned and pulled the sheets over my head.

"You missed yesterday! You need to go. Next week is spring break, you'll make it."

I peaked at the window. Awesome, another grey day in La Push.

"Come on Kim, you can do it!" My door opened.

"Go away Aiden,"

"Oh come on Kimberly," Aiden sat down on my bed, "High school isn't that bad."

"You graduated three years ago!" I grumbled.

"Thank goodness,"

"See? You hated it!"

Aiden kissed the top of my head, "Go shower and I'll take you to school."

I sighed and threw the sheets off.

**Jared**

I downed breakfast and made the mad dash for school.

"Nice timing." Paul grinned.

I flung my locker open.

"You do know that if you woke up earlier you wouldn't be in such a rush for time?"

"Shut it." I grabbed my history book, "If Sam is so eager for us to have a "normal" life, then why isn't he here?"

"Emily," Paul said.

Emily. Of course.

The minute bell rang, "You might want to consider getting to history. Mr. Moore isn't the one to skip over his tardy students."

Was I just going to have to rush through this day?

I managed to push myself through Mr. Moore's classroom door. For some reason, the room always smelled like stale cologne.

"Nice of you to join us Jared." Mr. Moore commented from behind his computer.

I sighed and rushed to my seat.

I rummaged through my bag, searching for a pencil. After about a minute I gave up.

I turned to the girl next to me, intending to ask for a pencil. The words that were ready to spill got stopped in my throat. Everything around me became blurry. I wasn't being held to earth anymore. Gravity wasn't enough to keep me here anymore.

"Mr. Cameron, if you could please get what you need from Miss Conwell and turn back around."

"Miss Conwell's" eyes were locked with mine, only they were full of confusion.

I felt like I was falling. Or floating. It was one of the two. But it was only me and her. No one else in the world mattered. Just her only her.

And finally I crashed. I turned back around in my seat, heart pounding, unable to comprehend what had just happened.

**Kim**

I made a curtain of hair. There a few snickers when I looked at Jared. His eyes were literally wild. With what, I wasn't sure.

I felt my face grow warm. Yeah, I liked Jared. But there wasn't any possible way that he could feel the same way. I wasn't anything special. Just . . . NORMAL. That one word should be tattooed on my forehead.

I didn't really pay attention in history much. My mind wondered from why Jared was staring at me to the missed phone call from my father that was still on my cell phone.

I tapped my foot against my desk, doodling on my binder. Mr. Moore was droning on about World War Two.

Eventually, I gave up doodling and just stared at the clock.

I managed to sneak a glance at Jared. His fists were clenched on his desk, his eyes pointed down.

I swallowed and turned my attention back to the clock. I couldn't tell if he was frustrated or just plain pissed. But I didn't wait to find out. As soon as the bell rang I gathered my things and headed to my locker.

"Kimberly!"

I flung my locker open, ignoring the voice.

"What in the world was that all about?" I looked over at Olivia.

"Liv, if I knew I would tell you."

"Why do you seem so upset?"

I looked down the hall, making sure he wasn't coming, "I don't know if you notice this, but the whole thirty one kids just saw the most embarrassing moment of my life."

She tossed her reddish brown hair over her shoulder before following me to Liv, "Why is it embarrassing? He's knows you exist now!"

**This has been sitting on my computer for a while. So, I decided to go ahead and publish it. I hope you guys like it! So review and let me know why you guys thought!**

**Lots of Love**

**BR**


	2. Talk of the School

**Jared**

"You look like you just saw a ghost."

"He didn't see a ghost, he saw Kim."

Paul sat down opposite of me.

"The Conwell girl?"

"That's the one."

Sam looked at me, "You imprinted on her didn't you?"

I stared back at him, still too confused by what had happened.

"How did you feel when it happened?"

I still didn't say anything.

"Jared, you need to talk."

Without knowing where my rush of anger came from, I shoved away from the table and darted out the door.

"No, let him go." I assumed Paul had tried to go after me, "Go tell Jake."

I felt the transformation ripple through my veins.

**Kim**

"How was school?"

I plopped my bag down and looked over at Aiden, "It was fine."

He glanced up from his work.

"Just fine?"

I nodded as Reid and Tristan bounded through the door.

"Yes, just fine."

The twins nearly toppled over on another, trying to make it into the kitchen.

Five year old Charlotte came in after them.

I sat on the couch. My mind still hadn't completely forgotten about what happened in first period.

Tristan's head landed in my lap, "So how was history?"

"I'm guessing you heard about it?"

"It was the only thing anyone was talking about."

Awesome, I go from being invisible to being the talk of the entire school.

Charlotte crawled up next to me and popped her thumb in her mouth.

"Char, you're too old for that." I said.

She looked at me and with some reluctance popped the thumb back out.

**Jared**

I didn't know where I was going. I knew that I had to get away. But away seemed to be towards her house. And as much as I resisted, my legs were pushing me forward and through the trees. I halted just on the edge of the woods.

Kim lived on the "richer" side of La Push. Her mother was never around, only sent large checks to her older brother. The money stemming from her various rich lovers.

"I'm guessing you heard about it?" Kim's voice rang in my ears.

"It was the only thing anyone would talk about."

I blinked. I knew news spread like fire throughout a high school, but I didn't know it would spread in a day.

There weren't many words that came out of Kim's mouth after that. I could hear her storm down the hall and slam the door apparently upset by what her brother had said about what happened in history.

I could hear Embry and Jake calling for me, but I ignored them, not wanting anyone else here. I understand the whole imprinting deal. I really did. But for it to happen so suddenly and so quickly, it was overwhelming. I looked into her eyes and BAM! Everything came crashing down. I was a little overwhelmed.

I sat down, my tongue lolled out of my mouth.

"Say one word Tristan, I dare you!"

"Kim would you just relax. I didn't mean it the way you thought."

"Then why did you say it?"

"I didn't expect you to freak!" Tristan protested.

"It was embarrassing, Tristan." Kim sounded exhausted, "As much as I like him, nothing is going to happen. He probably was just asking for a pencil and forgot what he was going to say. It happens to everyone."

Well, she got one part wrong.


	3. First Conversation

**Kim**

I laid on my stomach staring out the window at the woods.

What Tristan said shouldn't have set me off. Maybe I was just too embarrassed that everyone noticed what happened between me and Jared.

"You're just over thinking it." I whispered into my pillow.

I looked over at my clock. One a.m.

I heard thunder rumble over the house.

As much as I wanted Jared to feel the same way about me as I did him, I knew that wasn't possible. He doesn't even know my name.

I didn't dream last night. When I opened my eyes, everything that happened yesterday flooded back. I quickly tried to shove it to the back of my mind, telling myself I was over thinking it.

"You look tired." He grumbled

Reid walked into my room and plopped down on my bed.

I pulled my hair back, fixing my bangs.

"Says the boy who's still in his pajamas."

Reid mumbled something unintelligible. I whacked him with my pillow.

"You're going to be late."

"I'm not going to be late." He rolled over on his back. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my school bag.

Tristan was waiting by the front door.

"So is there going to be a repeat of yesterday?"

I rolled my eyes, "Let's hope not."

* * *

"Guess who's got a date to the Spring Formal?!"

Alyssa pranced up and took my arm.

"I'm guessing you?"  
"He finally asked! I do admit it wasn't the most romantic way, but he still asked!" Alyssa gushed, gracefully dodging a mud puddle.

**Jared**

"You know you don't need to stalk her out here. She already likes you."

I looked over at Embry.

"Then what do you suppose I do Embry? Walk up and say 'By the way I'm a werewolf and you're my life partner'? Yeah that conversation would go really well."

"You don't have to tell her that. You might want to be more subtle."

This was ridiculous. I knew I should've just stayed in wolf form for the rest of the night.

"I mean really Kim if anything happened –"

My head snapped up.

"Nothing is going to happen, Alyssa." Her tone was slightly annoyed, "The worst thing that could happen is if Graham cancelled."

My eyes were locked on Kim. Every fiber of my being was urging me to run over and tear her away from her friends.

"Jared, just relax! Just talk to her in history."

"If Graham cancelled –"

Kim didn't look like she was listening, her eyes wandered. Until they met mine. I held her gaze steady for a moment before she looked away.

I then set my gaze on the ground.

I wasn't really listening to what the guys were saying. They were mostly discussing patrols or what was for lunch. I'm not the kind of guy who could come up with some stupid pick up line to have a girl in a puddle at my feet. This wasn't going to be easy.

**Kim**

It wasn't even first period and Alyssa had already talked my ear off about Graham and the dance. Honestly, I didn't really care about the dance.

"And I was thinking a long dress, blue maybe. Or green. Oh! Or maybe red, you know, have him drooling when I arrive?"

I smiled, "You already have him waiting on you hand and foot."

Alyssa clutched her books to her chest as the first bell rang.

Thankful for the escape, I said my goodbyes to Alyssa and headed to first period.

I took a small sigh of relief when Jared wasn't in his desk. I knew he was here, but I didn't want to have to take a walk of embarrassment in front of the people that were already seated.

"If Alyssa says one more thing about that dance," Olivia stormed up and plopped herself on top of my desk.

"I'm guessing she talked your ear off?"

"I didn't get to sleep until one!" Olivia said, "I mean really, did she really expect Graham not to ask her?"

I shrugged, "Its Alyssa. She overreacts about everything."

I smiled as a sub walked into the class.

Jared followed after. I continued to watch, catching his eye. I looked away.

I couldn't really make a curtain of hair since it was pulled back, but I did the best.

As the sub read out the names and the instructions Mr. Moore left, my mind started to wander. No one was really going to do the work anyways.

I tapped my foot against my desk as the class began to erupt in conversation.

A small piece of paper slid onto my desk.

_I'm sorry about yesterday. I meant to ask you for a pencil, but I guess I just forgot what I was saying._

I looked over at Jared. But he was busy looking in his book.

_**It's fine. I can understand. It happens to everyone right?**_

With shaky hands, I slid the paper back onto his desk.

**Jared**

_Yeah, I suppose they do. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you._

I hadn't even planned on speaking to her. Well, I did eventually. But I hadn't planned on today.

_**It's fine! You didn't embarrass me,**_

_Then why did you rush out of the class room so fast?_

_**I had to get to second period early . .**__**.**_

_The dot dot dot isn't really convincing._

_**Ok so, I was a little embarrassed. But who wouldn't be, you kept looking at me.**_

So she did notice.

_I was just trying to figure out something to say._

Kim stared at the note for a moment.

_**You didn't have to apologize**__**.**_

_I just felt like I had to._

A small smile played at her lips.

_**Well, you're forgiven.**_

I grinned as the bell rang. Kim gathered her stuff.

I looked up and caught her eye.

Kim swallowed, "You don't have to be sorry." Her voice was shaky.

I watched her leave with Olivia and turned back towards her desk, spotting a stray book.

**Sorry that it's been so long! I have other projects I'm working on as well. So, I am a bit overwhelmed.**

**Anyways, here is the next chapter! Let me know what you guys think!**

**Much Love**

**IR94**


	4. Bad Luck Book

**Kim**

"What's this I hear about you and Jared?"

I grinned when I heard the voice.

"It's really not as bad as everyone is making it out to be."

"That is not what Olivia said."

I turned to Gavin.

"Look, it isn't going anywhere. He apologized for embarrassing me in front of the class."

"Were you embarrassed?" Gavin sang.

I bit my lip.

"You're doing it again."

I frowned, "Really Gavin, Jared hasn't paid any attention to me. What makes you think that all of a sudden he'll fall for me? People don't wake up and suddenly have feelings for someone."

Gavin raised one slender eyebrow as we entered the gym.

"I'm being completely honest!"

"Look, if I know guys," He started, "Then him noticing you now _is_ a sign."

Thunder rumbled overhead.

"How was school?"

Same old ritual, "The usual." I muttered as Reid and Tristan wrestled to get inside the door.

I lifted Charlotte into my arms, saving her from the twins.

"Can you watch it?" Charlotte squealed before placing her head on my shoulder.

I walked into the kitchen, watching Aiden finish his work.

"Rough day?" I asked.

"You have no idea. She sent a new check. Said she would be back soon."

"That's a lie."

**Jared**

"Dude, just return it. You're seriously over thinking this."

I stared at the book on the table.

Embry bit into a biscuit, "Besides, she can't say no."

I kicked his chair, causing him to tumble out.

Emily managed to snatch the biscuit out of his hand, "You guys are going to destroy my house before it's even finished!"

Sam pulled Emily onto his lap and buried his face in her neck.

I looked away. I still couldn't understand why this happened so fast. Was this how it was going to affect me? Would I always want to have her in my arms?

I snatched the book and stormed out the door. I knew I was making this a lot harder than it should be, but I never really asked a girl out before, let alone my freaking imprint.

I stood outside her house, my heart pounding.

I clenched my fist and knocked.

I turned away from the door. The worst thing that could happen was one of her protective brothers opened the door and took the book instead of Kim.

I could hear the footsteps and the door flung open.

**Kim**

This just kept getting weirder and weirder. And it was only Tuesday.

"Uh, Hey." I started uneasily.

"Hey,"

I stepped outside the door, shutting it behind me.

Jared held out a book, "You left this in History."

I stared at it for a moment before taking it from him with shaky hands.

"Uh, thanks. I thought I left it in my locker."

Jared smiled at the ground, "I just thought you might want it back before Mr. Moore gets a hold of it."

I smiled, "I suppose he wouldn't give it back until I had proof that it was actually mine."

We stood there for a moment. Jared looking at the ground and me looking at Jared.

His head suddenly snapped up, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

I bit my lip, not wanting to leave.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

I nearly had to bust the door down to get inside.

"Were you eavesdropping?" I looked down at Reid and Tristan.

"Now, what would give you that idea?"

I rolled my eyes and stepped over the twins.

Things settled down after about a week. I mean, I would still catch Jared staring at me if I dared to look, or at lunch, I could feel his eyes piercing my skull.

I inwardly sighed. Great. I left that stupid book in Mr. Moore's class again.

I slammed my locker.

"Geez."

My heart leapt into my throat.

"You left this in class." Jared held out the book, "Again."

I growled and took it.

"You might just want to keep it in your bag."

I looked into his eyes, taking note of the teasing.

"This book is just bad luck."

**Jared**

"How can a book be such bad luck?" I followed her.

She turned to look at me, "I haven't kept up with it in two weeks and you've returned it twice."

"Me returning it, is a bad thing?"

"That isn't what I meant!" She smiled.

"So it's a good thing?"

Kim bit her lip before saying, "I never said that."

We were getting several long looks as we walked down the hallway, including from the pack.

It was easy to talk to Kim. If there was a silence, it was a comfortable silence.

"Don't leave that book in class again." I warned as she stopped in front of her class, "I might not bring it back."

Kim's eyes widen as I walked away.

Maybe this would be easier than I thought.

I couldn't help but let my eyes stray towards her table.

"Jared," Paul snapped, "You aren't listening."

"Sorry," I muttered, not turning my attention from Kim.

This was extremely difficult, watching Kim with her friends. I just wanted her all to myself.

Alyssa leaned over and whispered something in Kim's ear, causing Kim to just barely look over her shoulder.

I smiled and she quickly turned away. Yeah, definitely might be easier.

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

**IR**

**Let me know what you thought!**


	5. Family Drama

**Kim**

Thank goodness it was Friday. I didn't think I could've taken another one of Mr. Moore's droning lectures in the morning.

I had fallen asleep during today's and when I opened my eyes, I caught Jared staring.

"I'm serious Kim! There is something there! He walks you from History to your next class and he can't stop staring!"

The more and more things came to attention, the more and more I started to believe that this was possible.

Gavin trotted down the stairs next to Olivia.

"I have to agree, Kimi." Olivia peered over Gavin, "He can't keep his eyes off you. Honestly it looks like he could just push you up against the wal –"

"Don't finish that statement," I held up a finger, cutting her off.

Olivia sighed, tossing her hair over her shoulder, "He's looking at you now! Honestly Kimi, if you can't see it then your blinder than I thought. I'll see you Monday."

I waved goodbye to Olivia.

"I thought you would be here."

I passed a silver Camry without giving it a second thought it was the voice that made me stop.

"What are you doing here?"

"Don't be so shocked!" Mom leaned over the passenger seat, "I had to come see my kids."

A sudden anger rushed through my body. Now, she decided to see us. After leaving us last November?

"I tried to pick up Charlotte, but the school said I wasn't on the list." Mom sounded utterly confused.

"That might be because you weren't there to register her. Aiden and I were."

"Oh don't be so negative!" Mom flashed her newest wedding ring, "I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding. Do you need a ride home?"

"Uh, no I'd rather walk thanks."

Mom shrugged and sped off.

**Jared**

I walked up behind Kim.

"Everything okay?"

She looked up and sighed, "Yeah, just family drama."

I smiled, "It seems more than that."

"Not much more." Kim was still staring where the Camry left.

Kim looked upset.

"It seems more than that." I repeated

She looked back up at me and shrugged.

Most people around the Reserve knew about her mom. Married a few times, never stayed with the same man more than three years. The only reason Kim and her brothers came about were from the one man she stayed with for twelve years. She left after he died.

"Really, it's nothing," She gave me smile.

I started to walk away, "That seemed like a fake smile."

Her mouth dropped and shut quickly.

"How would you know which is fake?"

I glanced at her, "It doesn't reach your eyes."

"And you would know because?" She teased.

I felt my face get warm.

"Relax, I'm only kidding."

"If you weren't we might have a problem."

Kim laughed, "I don't think there would be much you could do."

I raised an eyebrow as Kim eyed me.

"I take that back."

I laughed, "That would be wise."

"So, what made you start hanging around with Sam Uley?"

I looked into her eyes, seeing nothing but sheer curiosity.

"Um, he helped me out when I was going through a rough time." I lied.

"Oh, well, that would explain a lot."

**Kim**

I didn't mean to intrude on his personal life. I never even thought I would be having a casual conversation with Jared and actually not be freaking out.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pry." I apologized.

"You don't need to be sorry."

I smiled, remembering the first conversation we had.

"Honestly, Sam isn't that bad of a guy. I mean yeah, he graduated last year and runs La Push like he's the king."

"I'm assuming that you're not going into your house?"

I looked towards the driveway where Mom's Camry was parked.

"Not looking forward to it."

Jared placed his hands on my shoulders, "You'll be fine. If you can sit through Moore's class and only fall asleep once then you're stronger than I'll ever be."

His hands were warm. Even through my long sleeves I could feel his heat radiating through my body.

The moment his hands disappeared, Jared took off.

"See ya after break." He called over his shoulder.

Where's Charlotte?" I asked.

By the time I made the walk from the road to my door, a steady downpour had begun to fall.

Aiden nodded towards the fireplace. Charlotte was asleep just a few feet from it, a blanket covering her tiny body.

"Did Mom take her room?"

"She's upstairs in the attic. I told her the bed was gone. Right now, she's trying to find things that are hers."

"Is she taking her stuff and leaving?" I set my bag down, before taking Charlotte to the couch.

"I'm assuming that's her plan."

I couldn't believe I hated my own mother the way I did. She never matured enough to care for any of us.

"I can't believe this stuff was still here!" Mom came down and set a box on top of Aiden's papers.

The only thing that was in it was old photos and dusty sweatshirts.

"Is this what you came back for?"

Mom looked over at me, "I don't want to be here for longer than I have to. As much as I adore seeing you kids, I can't stay. I hate it here."

"Then why would you even bother coming home? You've never seemed to care before."

**Jared**

I stuffed my hands in my pockets, savoring the way Kim felt.

My skin was still tingling even though it was the sleeves of her shirt my hands were lain on.

"You're late." Paul narrowed his eyes.

I shrugged, my hands still tingling.

"Did you do it?"

I didn't answer, but plopped myself on Emily's couch.

"Jared –" Sam began.

"Don't even start."

"At least he's making progress." Embry stated, "He finally managed to croak out the first few words."

I grabbed a pillow and chucked it at his head.

"Guys, give it a rest. You might go through the same thing." Emily set down a giant bowl of Doritos.

They immediately began shoveling and although my stomach growled, I ignored it.

"Oh by the way," Embry said through a mouthful of Doritos, "That redhead was back."

Sam's eyebrows raised his eyebrows.

"Where?"

"Near their territory. I didn't think it was much to worry about." Embry mumbled.

"Let's go." Sam stood up, his chair falling to the ground.

Jake and Paul groaned. I didn't budge.

Sam glanced over. I half expected him to force me to get up and go along with the patrol.

"Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Jared," Emily called.

I didn't answer.

"Jared!" Emily said louder.

I still didn't answer.

"JARED!"

"What?"

Emily pointed her finger towards the sea.

I stood up, walking to the door.

At first, I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. But as my eyes focused on the figure standing knee deep in the water, pieces began to fall into place.

I bolted out the front door, "Kim!"

**Hope you guys liked it! I plan to post as much as I can before the holidays start!**

**Please, please, please comment and let me know what you guys thought!**

**Much Love,**

** IR**


	6. Rescued

**Kim**

The cold water washed up to my knees. I considered going further, but my toes were numb.

"Kim!"

I ignored the shout.

"Kim!" Water splashed behind me as whoever came running into the ocean.

I felt a strong arm encircle my waist and swing me out of the water.

"Are you crazy?"

My legs were numb from the cold and dangled by his waist.

I suddenly took a plunge onto the rocks on the beach.

"You scared the hell out of me!" He said pulling me into him.

His arms held me tightly. Heat radiated off his body and my skin tingled.

"Jared?"

"Don't do that again."

I placed my head against his shoulder.

The feeling slowly returned to my legs.

"Why would you do something like that?" He hissed.

"She hates us." I whispered.

Jared was silent.

I turned my head and looked into his eyes, "She hates all of us."

"She doesn't hate you."

"You wouldn't know her all that well." I muttered.

"I might not." Jared pushed a strand of hair away from my face.

I shut my eyes.

"You can't go to sleep yet."

Temporarily Jared's warmth was gone.

He held out his hands and pulled me up. I nearly fell back over, if Jared hadn't swiftly put his arm around my waist to keep me up.

"Come on, let's get you home."

**Jared**

It took some patience to keep up with Kim's pace. But slowly and surely we got to her driveway.

"Can you make it the rest of the way?"

"I'll be fine," Kim smiled, "I don't think Aiden would be too happy with you escorting me to my bedroom."

"Are you sure?"

"I'll be fine."

I watched Kim make her way down the driveway.

Once the door was shut, I phased. Kim was safe as long as her brothers were home.

"Kim –"

"Don't say it."

I couldn't hear the rest of the pack, assuming that they went towards Canada to chase the red head.

"I know, Aiden, I got it." Kim said, sounding exhausted, "It isn't my fault that she hates us."

"She doesn't hate us."

"Yeah, of course she doesn't."

A door slammed shut.

I didn't like to see Kim upset. Looking back, if I had kissed her, we would probably still be on that beach.

Well, that ruined my day . . .

I could hear water beginning to run from a faucet. I bolted. Several thoughts ran through my head. Mostly, they were all lust fuelled. But I couldn't risk turning back into human form and practically . . . I growled in frustration.

The only thing I wanted was to protect Kim. Seeing her nearly freeze was enough to nearly send me over the edge of insanity.

I pushed through the woods until Kim and her scent were long gone. I sat down and just waited.

**Kim**

I couldn't sleep. I had gone to bed at nine, a little early to be in bed for the beginning of break. But with Reid and Tristan off at a friend's house and Charlotte with our Aunt, it was nice to be able to just crawl in bed and not worry about who wanted what.

I stared at the ceiling as thunder rumbled overhead. A bolt of lightning lit up my room.

There was a knock at my door.

"You still up?"

"It's only nine. You would think I could after everything that happened this week."

Aiden handed me a mug of cocoa.

I wrapped my hands around it, letting it warm my body.

"I wasn't expecting her to drop in either,"

"You would think she could care the slightest bit –"

"She didn't show up for the court appearance. Why do you think I got custody?"

I shrugged.

"Get some sleep."

Aiden kissed my forehead, shut of the lamp as the thunder rumbled again.

I took a sip of the hot chocolate and placed it on my nightstand.

The thunder grew louder and a gust of wind forced my windows open.

I sighed, and threw the covers off.

I walked over and grabbed the windows, forcing them together. I flipped the switch and locked them shut.

The trees were bent over from the wind. This wasn't going to be a pretty storm.

**Jared**

The rain pelted down, wetting my fur.

I watched as Kim locked the latch on her windows.

Her eyes were wary as they scanned the woods. Her heartbeat was fluttering.

"Are you okay Kim?"

"I'm fine Aiden!"

Kim crawled back under the sheets and curled into a ball.

I almost felt guilty. I didn't drop by before nightfall to check and see if she was going to be okay.

She shut her eyes and almost immediately, her face relaxed as sleep overcame her.

I stood up on all four paws, my fur weighing me down slightly.

I shook the water off and bolted through the trees.

Lightning flashed overhead as I headed towards the La Push/ Seattle border, spotting a familiar head of red hair.

I had better reasons now than to just hunt the red headed vampire because she was on our land. I had someone to protect. Someone I wasn't keen on losing.

Happy New Year! I promise to start updating more often! From now on, I will update every Sunday. At least try to anyways.

Alright, you guys know the drill, let me know what you guys thought about this chapter by clicking the lovely button below!

Much love

IR


	7. So Close

**Kim**

"It's hideous!"

"That's what you've said about every dress, Alyssa!" Olivia leaned her head over the back of the chair.

"Why did I agree to this?"

"Because you have to go."

I unzipped the deep green dress and hung it on the back of the door.

"None of these are working."

A salmon pink strapless dress found its way over, "Here try this one," Olivia's voice called, "It's your color."

A pulled it down and held it up in the mirror.

I didn't even want to be going to the formal. It was just the junior's version of prom.

I slid on the dress, zipping up the back. I twirled in the mirror.

It was definitely beautiful. It made my skin a shade lighter and my hair a shade darker.

"Are you going to go with Jared?" Alyssa asked from next door.

I opened my mouth but said nothing.

Why would he ask me to the formal? There wasn't a reason to. After what happened a few days ago, I don't think I could even face him.

I tore the dress off.

"So we don't get a sample?" Olivia asked as I emerged from the dressing room.

"Maybe at the dance."

"So you're going?"

"Alone." I muttered.

**Jared**

I stared at the front door of Kim's house. I felt horrible about not checking on Kim last night. I even skipped a patrol this morning which I was sure I would hear about later.

I stood there for a few more moments before walking up the front porch steps and knocked on the door.

I heard the creaky floorboards before seeing Kim appear through the glass inlay of the door.

"Did you feel the need to make sure I wasn't drowning myself in the bathtub?" Kim smiled as she opened the door.

I smiled, "Just a precaution."

"Well, since I'm standing here, I'm obviously fine." Kim stood there for a moment, "Do you want to come in?"

I looked down at my feet, "Sure."

Kim opened the door wider.

"Sorry about the mess," Kim said, kicking a soccer jersey out of the way, "The twins ran through here a little while ago."

"Not a problem."

Kim picked up a toppled over lamp.

"They know how to ruin a place, huh?"

"Unfortunately yes."

Being alone with Kim was not a good idea at this point in my relationship with her.

"Can I get you anything? I don't want to be awkward or anything . . ."

"No, I'm good," I said, "You know, you scared me to death the other day."

Kim looked down at her feet, "Sorry, I didn't know – I didn't know anyone was even around."

"You're lucky I was."

My heart began to pound in my chest when she looked up.

"I wasn't going to go in any deeper if that's what you want to know."

**Kim**

Jared was kind of freaking me out a bit.

"Are you going to turn into one of those overprotective guy friends that a girl has?"

Jared eyed me, "I might just have to if you keep pulling stunts like that."

"Then I might just do that." The words rolled of my tongue.

Jared raised his eyebrows.

I felt heat rise on my cheeks, "That was not meant for your ears to hear."

Jared crossed his arms.

"I – I mean, I never really ever do things like that," Jared walked slowly towards me, "I was just so stressed out and I – I didn't really want to do anything that caused anyone else harm –"

I stopped, my heart beating fast.

I knew I was tall for my age. Being 5' 7" had it advantages, but Jared still towered over me by nearly a foot. I could feel the heat radiating off him, and smell the faint scent of cologne.

"If you don't want to cause anyone harm, don't do anything rash again."

I heard the car door slam.

Jared stepped back, clearly annoyed.

"Kimi, I saw the horses again!"

Charlotte burst through the door, and clung to my leg.

"Charlotte, we don't have wild horses in Washington."

I don't think Charlotte even knew what horses looked like.

"If I had known we had company, I would've given you two sometime alone." Aiden whispered the last two words.

I pressed my lips together.

"But they _were _horses!" Charlotte screeched.

I looked up at Jared, about to apologize, but his eyes were diverted to the lamp.

"I saw them."

"Alright, Charlotte I believe you." I mumbled, beginning to get annoyed

**Jared**

"I'm really sorry about that."

Kim clutched a handful of her hair.

"It's fine," I chuckled, "It's their house, not mine."

"I know it's just –"I covered her mouth.

"Stop apologizing for everything," I told her, "There isn't anything to apologize for."

I let my hand slide off her mouth.

"Do you know something about those "horses"?" She blurted.

My heart leapt into my chest, "Only from the legends. But the legends say that they're wolves. Not horses."

"How would you know that?"

"My grandfather was on the council."

Kim kicked a stone off of her front porch.

"Are you okay?"

She scratched the back of her neck, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Perhaps, I should have gotten it out in the open right then and there, but I was afraid to tell her. What would she even think? Would she even accept it?

"Jared?" She placed her hands on either side of my face, "You're really warm. Are you feeling alright?"

Her skin touching mine caused it to tingle.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." I pulled her hands away and darted off her front porch.

Here you guys go! Hope you like this chapter!

If you would like to see Kim's dress, click on the link below:

shop/dresses/viewitem-PD761468

Much Love

IR


	8. Possible

**Kim**

I watched him walk away. His skin was extremely warm. Warmer than it should've been.

I hoped he hadn't caught something when he pulled me out of the water . . .

"How was dress shopping?"

"It was fine. I got a dress, but I don't know if I'm going." I grabbed a handful of the plates and set them round the table.

"Why not?"

The twins burst through the door.

"I don't have anyone to go with. I mean yes, I'm going with Olivia, but still –"

"Did you see it? It was huge!" Reid turned down the volume on the TV, "It had to have been a mountain lion!"

"No, more like a bear." Reid corrected. I stopped listening to Aiden.

I was starting to get a little freaked out. I didn't think too much about it when Charlotte was talking about the weird animals. But now that Reid and Tristan were talking about it, it was seriously beginning to scare me.

"Kim, you look like you've seen a ghost."

I shook my head, "I'm fine. I'm just going to get some fresh air."

"Dinner will be ready in a few. Don't be too long."

I finished setting the table before pushing the door open.

The air was chilly against my skin.

Okay, I was just a little freaked out. That's all. I sat down on the porch steps.

"I'm basing a breakdown on my younger siblings." I muttered, sitting down on the front porch

I had only been trying to start a conversation with Jared. The way he looked when he spoke about the legend was what freaked me out more . . . He looked so, serious about the whole thing.

**Jared**

How was I supposed to tell her I was a werewolf?

"You could always phase in front of her." Paul suggested, "That way she could pass out from shock and not ask questions."

Sam looked horrified from that idea.

"Don't you even give that any thought, Jared." Sam warned.

"Do you think I would risk her life like that?" I snapped.

"Well calm down!" Embry leaned back on Emily's couch, "There isn't such a need to fuss!"

I raised my eyebrows at how professional sounding Embry was.

Embry burst into laughter, "You have absolutely no idea how to even talk to a girl!"

I nearly threw my glass of water at his head. I had gotten this far with Kim hadn't I?

The only obstacle left was to tell her that I was a freakishly large werewolf who hunted vampires. No big deal.

I grew quiet as thoughts of Kim drifted through my mind. There wasn't a good way to tell her. I was either going to have to phase in front of her and put her life in danger . . . or just come out and tell her.

* * *

I didn't sleep much that night.

We were going back to school in three days. If I told her at school, then she might spill it to Olivia or another one of her friends.

She has to know how I feel about her.

I thought about how close I was to her today. I couldn't believe I didn't kiss her. Every fiber of my being was burning to.

And then her brother walked in.

If I had just pushed a little further, I could've let her know for sure how I felt.

I groaned and rubbed my eyes.

Four AM.

This was NOT going be easy.

**Kim**

I woke up early the next morning with Charlotte screeching about her newest nightmare.

Once I finally got her to calm down and settled her back into bed, it was 6:30 and I was wide awake. I stood in the kitchen, my hair was curling slightly from me letting it air dry.

"Jared, let's go! We don't have all day."

I narrowed my eyes. It was abnormally warm outside for May, so I managed to push the kitchen window open.

I peered out the window spotting Sam and Jared. No wonder he was getting sick, he was running around with his shirt off.

Granted it was definitely a nice sight, but it wasn't worth getting sick.

"They were spotted near the Canada border."

What were they doing going to Canada?

I watched as Sam walked into the borderline of the forest. Jared lingered behind.

And then it happened. He wasn't there anymore. I wasn't staring at the handsome Jared who I was pretty sure returned my feelings. I was staring at this huge . . . animal. A wolf.

I dropped my cereal bowl causing it to shatter on the wood floor. Its large head swiveled towards me.

I slid down to the ground, my back pressed hard against the cabinet underneath the sink. I held a hand to my mouth.

This wasn't possible. The legends couldn't be real. There wasn't a possible way. I looked down at my shaking hands. This wasn't possible. It wasn't _possible_.

But that image was burned in my mind. He had simply gone from a human to a wolf. A Wolf! He was a damn wolf!

I stood up on shaky legs, grabbing a towel and began soaking up the spilled liquid.

* * *

Sorry for not updating the past two Sundays. I've been super busy, but here it is! Let me know what you guys think!

Much Love,

IR


	9. Torn Apart

**Kim**

This wasn't possible. I kept repeating the words over and over again in my mind. But nothing was going to change it.

I felt a sudden rush of anger. Why didn't he tell me?

Apparently, I still wasn't close enough to him to be able to talk to him about _his_ secrets.

**Jared**

I turned my head towards Kim's house. The sound of crashing glass caught my attention.

I didn't think too much about it. In a house of five people, I was fairly sure that things couldn't always stay put.

_I want you and Embry to stay back and watch the La Push border. Make sure Kim and Emily stay safe._

I fell back.

Sam never gave us orders to fall back and guard La Push. Mostly because he was a hothead along with the rest of us.

_Sam's right you know. You need to tell her._

I didn't answer. I knew I needed to tell her. I didn't know how.

These words were just being repeated in my head.

If I didn't tell her, then I was keeping secrets from her. She would wonder why I would sneak out at night. Leave without telling her where I was going or I was going there. I couldn't tell her why I was connected to Sam or why I hung out with the pack so often

If I did, there was a chance that she would completely ignore me.

_Are you going back to school Monday?_

_Of course I am, Embry. Where else would I go?_

_You could run. That's what you used to do when you didn't want to go back._

Maybe, just maybe, if I told Kim at school, she wouldn't make a spectacle of it.

**Kim**

"Kim, this is the third time. You need to get up for school."

"No, I'm not going."

I could sense that Aiden hadn't left my room.

"Yes you are." Aiden said, "Don't make me get the ice."

I bolted up, "You only do that to the twins."

He just laughed, "You've got thirty minutes."

Aiden left, giving me full view of myself in the mirror. My hair as an absolute disaster, meaning I would have to take a shower.

I couldn't sleep last night. Not after what I saw Jared turn into. I was a mixture of emotions. Mostly dread. I didn't want to see Jared at school. The best thing I could do was skip first period and avoid him for the rest of the day.

"Are you even listening Kim?"

I turned towards Olivia.

"Did you skip first period?"

"Yep." I said, my voice void of any emotion.

"Why would you do that?

I opened my mouth to tell her about Jared, but quickly shut it. I knew I could trust Olivia, but the first thing out of her mouth if I told her would be, "I think you need counseling".

I pulled out my Algebra book, my eyes scanning the hall for Jared.

"I couldn't have sat through another one of Moore's speeches about World War Two."

The bell rang signaling the start of second period.

"What's wrong?" Gavin turned towards me as I slid into my desk.

"Nothing's wrong." I lied, "Why would you think something's wrong?"

"One: You're talking fast. Two: You're hair doesn't even look brushed and Three: You skipped first period."

"Sometimes, I think you know me better than I know myself."

Gavin just smiled.

I sighed, knowing he wouldn't give up, "Jared and I are at a cross."

His blue eyes shown with amusement, "A cross?"

I couldn't think of any other way to put it.

**Jared**

Kim wasn't as sneaky as she thought she was. I spotted her the moment I walked out of first period, nearly running to her next class.

After lunch, she didn't bother stopping by her locker. I was beginning to get a little annoyed with her.

"Would you like to tell me why you're avoiding me?"

Kim froze, her hand stuck in her locker.

"You know you aren't as sneaky as you think you are." I told her, "What's going on?"

She still didn't say anything.

"Kim, I don't have the patience to wait you out. If you're trying to play hard to get –"

"I'm not trying to play hard to get Jared." She shut her locker, her voice was harsh

"Then tell me what the hell is going on!" I whispered harshly.

Kim stepped closer, "Tell me why you turn into a giant dog!"

My heart dropped. I hadn't thought anything about the breaking glass in Kim's house. Granted, I should've probably waited to go into the cover of the trees before turning.

"Kim,"

She stepped back, "You couldn't have told me?"

"How would I have told you?" I asked.

Kim stayed quiet for a moment, waiting for me to elaborate.

I felt my frustration bubbled, "We are not talking about this now, Kimberly."

Kim took a step back, "We're not talking about it at all, Jared."

"Kim, please just let me explain." I pleaded.

"I don't know if I can listen to you right now." She looked up at my, tears lingered in her eyes.

"Kim –"

She held up her hand and shook her head.

Kim turned on her heel, retreating down the hall.

**Kim**

I just sat there and stared at my door for probably an hour . . . maybe more. I wouldn't know. I ended up throwing my alarm clock up against the wall when I got home.

I had never been this upset. Not even when Mom came to whine about it here at home.

I felt like crying. But no tears would fall.

"Kim, are you going to eat?"

Aiden knocked on my door.

"I'll eat later."

"Kimberly, you've been a complete disaster since you've gotten home." Aiden turned the knob, walking in, "What the hell is going on?"

"Nothing's wrong. I'm perfectly fine." My voice was too calm.

"Is this about Jared?"

I peered up at him, curious to how he would know.

"I've seen you with him, Kimi." Aiden leaned against the doorway, "And if this is the kind of effect he has on you –"

"This doesn't have anything with the relationship we have!" I defended myself, "We're friends, Aiden. Friends. That's it. Okay. Nothing more!"

Aiden still didn't move.

"Look, I'm just stressed out alright? I'll heat up the leftovers."

"Fine, but if you don't eat –"

"Yeah, yeah. Since when have I never eaten dinner?"

Aiden just smiled and left my room.

I flopped back on my bed.

Jared. I closed my eyes, picturing his face. I'm not gonna lie to myself anymore about it. I was in love with Jared. Of course, I never lied to myself about it. I lied to myself for the last two years that he would ever notice me.

Jared was a giant dog. I opened my eyes.

I flipped over onto my stomach, screaming into my pillow.

Perhaps I was exaggerating when I told Aiden that Jared and I were friends.

I didn't really know what we were. After I told him what I saw in the hallway, I didn't know if the relationship could be patched up.

I apologize for not updating last weekend, but as most know, it was the Super Bowl and I did not get home until late!

So, I made sure to try and keep this chapter a bit longer!

You guys know the drill, make sure you review!

Much Love,

IR


	10. Mixed Emotions

**Jared**

Kim wasn't in first period the next day, making me realize it wasn't just a nightmare.

I placed my elbows on the gray desk, watching the clock. I hated math. I hated even more considering the fact that I wouldn't be able to see Kim afterwards. Well, I suppose I could, but it would be under tense circumstances. I needed to get her alone, as bad as that sounded, to avoid her brothers.

Of course, it would be my luck that I imprint on the girl with three brothers.

The pack seemed concerned, but never voiced anything.

* * *

I jammed my fork into the mystery meat on my tray, nearly cracking the plastic.

"Look," Embry cocked his head, "if you're that upset about it, just talk to her about it."

"What experience would you have with any of this?" My raised voice didn't make a difference in the noisy cafeteria.

Embry held up his hands, "Relax," He tilted his head towards the door.

I reluctantly turned my eyes.

**Kim**

"There you are dear," The administrator's green eyes glittered.

"Thank you," I took the pass and shoved it into the pocket of my cropped leather jacket.

Aiden had convinced me to go to school even though the day was halfway over. And with the convincing statement that I had a doctor's appointment, I got in easy.

My only class with Jared was officially over and now I had to endure the last 45 minutes of lunch.

My bag bounced against my thigh. I didn't intend on speaking to Jared today. I didn't even want to see him, think about him; I didn't want anything to do with him. But unfortunately for me, my heart and my mind both disagreed.

"There you are!" I took my normal spot next to Olivia.

"Where were you this morning?" Gavin took a bit of his salad.

I considered giving them the same lie I fed to the administrator.

"I just overslept."

It wasn't a total lie. But it kept me from telling everyone what really happened.

"You're not sick are you?" Olivia placed a hand on my forehead, "Because I can't have you skipping out on me on Saturday."

I was beginning to think that I should skip the dance. Seeing no reason to go. But if I bailed on Olivia, I would never hear the end of it.

"I'm still going." I took her hand away from my forehead.

I risked a glance in Jared's direction.

My gaze met his for a moment before I turned away. My heart fell into my stomach.

"Are you gonna eat anything?" Olivia whispered.

I shook my head, feeling too nauseous to eat.

The bell rang. In my opinion, it gave the phrase, "saved by the bell", a whole new meaning.

I eagerly grabbed my bag and headed out the cafeteria doors.

A strong arm looped through mine, "Something tells me you aren't telling the truth."

I tried to settle my heart rate down as I met Gavin's green eyes, "I thought you were Jared."

"Sorry to disappoint."

"No, you didn't." I blurted.

"I would've thought you would've joined Jared's table by now."

I glanced back at the swarm of people, "No. We hit a bump."

Gavin didn't need any more details. He stayed quiet as we continued our walk to literature.

**Yes, it is definitely a short chapter, but this was all I had for this week's update. I've been very busy and nearly forgot to post it. **

**Hope you enjoy and please review!**

**Much love, **

**IR**


	11. Tell Me a Lie

**Jared**

I watched her walk away.

Thoughts began to click into place. Kim was going to the formal. If I met her at the formal, there wasn't much she could do to cause a scene. But then, she could always ignore me if she did see me there.

I sighed, and headed down the hall in the opposite direction of the flow of students.

Either way, nothing seemed to go in my favor.

**Kim**

"You look like a million bucks."

I placed my hand on my hip, "I don't feel like a million bucks."

"You should," Olivia took two thick strands of my hair; "You look a lot better than I do."

She twisted the strands and clipped them at the back of my head.

I looked out at the rare bit of sunlight. We actually had sunlight today and everything in my body was telling me to cheer up. But my heart wouldn't allow it.

"Do you think Jared will be there?" I whispered, not wanting Aiden to overhear.

"Hm, doubtful," Olivia swiped another layer of mascara onto her lashes, "He doesn't peg me as the "dance" type. And if he did go, he might as well sneak out early and go drink on the beach."

The music vibrated the gym floor. Despite the upbeat tune of it, my mood didn't lift.

Olivia had left with a guy named Troy who was apparently in her Biology class. I didn't protest.

I joined Gavin and his date, Shane, from our Literature class, but soon after, I left.

* * *

The ocean breeze pushed my hair back. I took a deep breath savoring the last few moments on sunlight.

I felt my heart beating against my ribs. It felt like a broken rhythm. Sure I was angry. I was upset. But most of all, I was hurt. Hurt because I couldn't wrap my mind around Jared being something that was just a legend. A shape shifter, a giant freaking dog!

I felt a hot tear slip down my cheek. No. No more tears.

I straightened my shoulders. I wasn't going to pretend that this was normal because it wasn't. None of it was.

I inhaled sharply and took off my heels, opting to walk to barefoot to Jared's house.

My nerves made my legs feel wobbly as I made my way up the beach.

Jared didn't live far from where I was, but the biggest fear I had was having his Mom answer and sending me home.

I kept my gaze on Jared's front door as I made my way towards it, my heart pounding against my ribs.

I raised my fist, and beat against it

**Jared**

I gnawed on the chicken bone, flipping through the various news channel.

I glanced towards the door after the first knock. I brushed the crumbs off my chest and walked to the door and flung it open.

I tried to hide my shock, but from the look on her face, I didn't do a very good job.

"Hi." Her voice was small.

"Shouldn't you be at the dance?" I asked, trying to keep my voice neutral.

Her heels hung loosely in her hand.

"I left."

I moved to the side, silently inviting her in.

She smiled softly and carefully stepped over the threshold.

I glanced back, taking in her backside. Her dress hung low to the ground and showed much more skin than I would've thought Kim would be comfortable with.

The silence between us was tense. I felt like I was walking on eggshells; that if I said anything wrong, Kim would walk right out the door.

"Why did you leave?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you leave the dance?"

"There wasn't really a place for me there."

"Then let me ask you another question," I crossed my arms, "What made you come here?"

Kim took a breath and turned her back to me, "Tell me it's a lie."

I cocked my head, not understanding.

Kim turned back around, her eyes bright with tears.

"Tell me that you're not a dog, or a wolf, or whatever you claim to be." Kim said, "Tell me, that what I saw was just a dream. That it isn't real."

I crossed the room and took her in my arms.

Her arms wrapped tightly around my torso.

"I wish I could, Kim," I mumbled into her hair, "I wish I could."

**Kim**

His embrace was warm.

"But you know I can't," He whispered, "I can't lie to you."

I felt more tears spring up into my eyes.

"Kim, we aren't going to talk about this tonight."

"Why not?!" My voice broke.

Jared chuckled and pulled away, "How much of it would you actually interpret? You're exhausted."

He brushed his thumbs under my eyes.

"How much sleep have you actually gotten in the last week?"

"Not much."

He grinned, "Come on,"

Jared took my hand and intertwined our fingers.

I followed him out his front door and glanced down at our hands. There was a huge part of me that was extremely ecstatic about it, but with everything that happened in the last few days and my lack of sleep, it made it hard to actually show it.

"We'll talk tomorrow." Jared said, "Get some sleep."

My heartbeat sped up as he drew in closer, placing a kiss on my forehead.

* * *

**Alright, here you guys go. **

**And I have a special announcement: THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! Now, I am not sure when I will upload it because I have two projects ahead of the sequel. But I will update here when the first chapter is uploaded.**

**Anyways: I hope you liked it and please review! It makes my day ten times better when I see what you lovely people have to say!**

_**AND NO THIS IS NOT, I REPEAT, NOT THE LAST CHAPTER**_

**Much Love**

**HS**


	12. Author's Note

Alright, I'm running behind on this week's chapter due to my other

project. I will upload it tomorrow afternoon/ night EST.

So be sure to check back tomorrow!

Much Love

HS


	13. What's Next?

**Kim**

I unlocked the front door.

"You're home early," Reid looked away from the TV.

I stared at the basketball game on the screen before answering, "It was boring."

"Are you positive you didn't sneak out earlier with Jared?" Tristan piped.

I narrowed my eyes and Tristan grinned.

"You're not very good at keeping secrets Kimi." Reid said.

I snorted; giving them the obvious sign I was in no mood to have this conversation.

I marched straight into the bathroom, which still smelled like apples from Charlotte's earlier bath.

I flipped on the faucet and peeled off my dress. My rollercoaster of emotions had run my mind blank, like it was too tired to form any thoughts.

The hot water washed over me, soothing my tense muscles.

_We'll talk tomorrow._

My eyes flew open. Tomorrow.

I forced my mind into putting coherent thoughts together.

I didn't know what I would say to Jared when I saw him tomorrow. Most likely, I would start babbling like I usually do when I get nervous.

* * *

I rummaged through my sweater drawer, not able to find anything suitable to wear.

I pulled out a blue sweater, holding it up in the mirror.

"It looks fine," A voice rang out, "Now hurry up and choose, we have places to be."

I jumped, covering my chest, "Jared!? Seriously?"

He leaned on the windowsill, a grin spread across his features.

"I wasn't spying," Jared said.

I tugged the sweater over my head, "You couldn't have knocked like a normal person?"

Jared tilted his head to the side.

"Right," I snorted, "You're _not _a normal person."

I shoved my feet into my boots and walked out my bedroom door, choosing the safer way to exit.

**Jared**

The leaves crunched under our feet.

"Jared, where are you taking me?"

I turned back and smiled, "Somewhere more private."

"Yeah, because we don't get enough privacy in this tribe,"

I continued to follow the trail that led up towards the cliffs.

"Jared?"

"Hm?"

"You – you don't eat people do you?"

I grinned, "No, I don't."

Kim relaxed.

"Was that really the only thing bothering you?"

"No," Kim began to walk, "I want to know how the legend is true."

"It runs back through the bloodlines." I told her

"So, does that mean Tristan and Reid will become –"

"It's a possibility."

The tree line began to narrow as we grew closer.

I grabbed her hand, making sure she didn't slip on the path.

Her small fingers intertwined with mine, making it harder to concentrate.

"How many more are there?"

"Four, not including me."

**Kim**

I inhaled the cold, salty air trying to wrap my mind around everything.  
"Next are you going to tell me that vampires are real?"

Jared looked down at me.

"Seriously?" I raised my voice, "What's next elves?!"

He laughed, "No, no elves. Just vampires."

"I can't really give you all the explanations you want." Jared said, "There are people who know much more about it than I do. I'm still learning everything."

I looked down at our joined hands, staying silent.

There were so many things that I could say, that I wanted to say, wanted to _ask_, but they stayed in my throat.

"You don't find it strange?" I finally asked.

"Find what strange?"

"Everything that's happened in the past few months!" I pulled my hand from his and took a seat at the end of the cliff.

"Considering that I've known about it for longer, it isn't all that big of a deal."

Jared sat beside me.

"I'm guessing I can't tell anyone else about this?" I guessed.

Jared just smiled, "We don't want news coverage of a werewolf epidemic."

* * *

**Sorry its short . . . and late. But I felt a little rushed when writing it and couldn't quite get into this chapter!**

**But anyways, let me know what you thought.**

**Much Love**

**HS**


	14. Intrusion

**Kim**

Jared tried explaining everything the best he could, but honestly, in the end, I was more confused than clear headed.

"I'm sorry if this made you more confused," Jared and I stood outside my door.

"No, I'm still trying to process everything."

He tugged me closer.

My heart began to beat a little faster as his face neared mine. I grasped his jacket, trying to pull him in closer

"Kim, there you are."

I felt my faced heat as I stepped away from Jared.

"Dinner's on the table."

"I'll see you later." Jared had a sour smile on his face as he leapt off the porch.

"Seriously, Aiden? Seriously?" I growled.

He just shrugged, putting on his innocent face.

I plopped down at the dinner table, immediately fixing Charlotte's fork that was poised to collide with the floor at any moment.

Tristan and Reid were too fixated on their food to notice I even sat down.

"You couldn't have given us five more minutes?" I grabbed Charlotte's hand, keeping it from getting into her rice.

"You had all day with that boy, you should've done it then." Aiden smiled.

I felt a slight annoyance with my brother as I snatched a takeout Chinese box.

"I'm eating in my room."

Aiden shooed me away, giving me the go ahead.

**Jared**

Annoyance ran through every nerve in my body. We had all the time in the world for me to make the first move, but I was too busy trying to explain everything about her new world.

I went straight home and threw myself down on my bed. I didn't want to waste any time I had with her. Unfortunately, family did have a tendency to get in the way occasionally.

I squeezed my eyes shut. I wanted to spend every waking moment with Kim. Whether the world would allow it or not.

I shoved myself off my bed and leapt out the open window.

I phased once my feet hit the ground and took off towards Kim's side of La Push.

The faint sound of ESPN reached my ears. I trotted around back, inhaling Kim's scent that hung around her window.

Her ear buds were plugged into her laptop, blocking out the rest of the world. The faint tune of pop music flowed through them.

I slowly returned to my normal form, tugging on my shorts.

**Kim**

I stared at the blank word document on my computer. I was supposed to be writing a paper for literature that was due on Monday, but I couldn't wrap my mind around it.

Imprinting. Jared described it as best he could. But the words he used to describe it rattled me slightly.

_The person a werewolf imprints on, is the person they'll spend the rest of their life with. She holds you to the planet not gravity. She's in your every waking thought, every dream . . ._

The dazed look he gave me, it didn't make me question him. I was surer of the way Jared felt for me then I had before.

I pulled out my ear buds and closed the laptop.

"You might want to close your window. You never know who might show up."

I jumped.

"Twice in one day Jared?"

I leapt up from my bed and ran over to lock my door

"What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like?"

"If Aiden finds out you're here –" I walked over to the window and stared into Jared's eyes.

"Don't talk so loud and he won't."

My heart began to beat a little faster in my chest.

I placed my hands on the window, "Why are you really here?"

Jared met my eyes, keeping quiet.

I tried to swallow the lump in my throat as he leaned in the window. I placed my hands on top of his, trying to keep myself from shaking.

Slowly, as if unsure, he pressed his lips to mine. They were soft, warm like the rest of him.

I felt my heart explode into a million different emotions. Excitement, fear, nervousness.

I slid my hands up his arms, coming to rest on his biceps. Our lips moved quietly together. Mine, slow and unsure. His, strong and warm.

Jared pulled away and grinned, pinching my chin, "I've been waiting so long to do that."

* * *

**Here you guys go. And it's on time! So, let me know what you guys felt about his chapter because I had a lot of fun writing it!**

**Much Love,**

**HS**


	15. Final Chapter

**Kim**

Giving up on sleep, I sat up in my bed. The early sunlight reflected off my mirror.

I didn't get a chance to see Jared yesterday and today was going to be our first day back at school . . . as a couple. My heart skipped a beat. That was something I never thought I'd be able to say to myself.

"You look . . . nice," Reid mumbled through a mouth of cereal, spitting milk onto the table.

I grimaced, "I'm allowed to dress for school aren't I?"

"Not like that." He continued to shovel cereal into his milk, "Guys will look at you."

I raised my eyebrows. Protective wasn't a word I would've used to describe my brothers.

**Jared**

"There isn't a need to glare at every guy I know, Reid."

He situated his bat bag on his shoulder, his eyes narrowed. Kim's eyes met mine.

"Besides," Kim placed a comforting hand on her brother's shoulder, "I've got better things to worry about."

I could tell from Reid's face that he wasn't buying it, but he left anyways, heading towards the gym.

"You might want to give my brothers some space for the time being," Kim walked up, her eyes pointed at her brother's figure, "Don't come around just yet."

I grabbed her waist pulling her to me, "I could always use the window."

My mouth met hers, urging a response.

"Mmm, I'm serious Jared," She pulled away, "I don't want them hurting you. And/ or finding out you snuck into my room last night. I would be in for a verbal beating.

Her smiling face made me not be able to believe what she said.

"Don't think for a moment that you can just stop by anytime you want," She clasped her hands against my back.

I raised my eyebrows, "Don't go setting rules, Kim," I grinned, "It's not as fun. You have to live a little."

**Kim**

Jared skipped from lunch until the end of the day, making the day much more difficult to go through. Him not explaining much except for the fact that it was an order from his Alpha.

My heart pounded in my chest as I sat in the living room. It was silent. No noise. No radio. No TV. Nothing.

My leg bounced nervously on the table. Was this how it was going to be? Was I constantly going to have to worry about my own boyfriend 24/7?

I shook my head. Before Jared left he promised he would come by and let me know he was okay.

On shaky legs, I stood up and went to answer the door. Jared stood with his hands shoved in his pockets, "I told you I'm invincible."

I let out a relieved sigh, wrapping my arms around his torso. He was completely at ease.

"Maybe you are."

We were quiet for a moment.

"Is this how it's going to be?" I asked, "Am I always going to have to worry about you?"

Jared brushed strands of hair away from my face, "It's just going to take time to adjust."

I had a nagging feeling that the rest of my life would be one long adjusting period.

* * *

**So we drew to a close! What did you think of it overall? Love it? Hate it?**

**Let me know. As I said in an earlier chapter, there will be a sequel, however I don't know when it will be up. I will update here when it's published.**

**Happy Reading!**

**Much Love,**

**HS**


End file.
